Tony Stark/Iron Man
Iron Man (Tony Stark) is a billionaire industrialist and head of Stark Idustries that he inherited from his father, Howard Stark. He is a member of The Avengers and has seven different Iron Man suits that he made. 'History in the LOE Universe' 'Iron Man' Tony Stark uses three suits as Iron Man. Mark 1 which he used to escape the Ten Rings terrorist organization. Mark 2 which he used to perfect flying and Mark 3 which had a red and gold paint job and a variety of weapons. Stark is captured by the terrorist group Ten Rings, who order him to build a Jericho missile for them. Instead, he and fellow captive Dr. Yinsen secretly build a crude but strong power armor (Mark 1) fueled by a miniature "arc reactor", a smaller version of a power source previously invented by Stark. The arc reactor supplies energy to an electromagnet which prevents embedded shrapnel from reaching Stark's heart, which would kill him. Dr. Yinsen is killed in the ensuing escape attempt when he stalls the guards to buy Stark enough time to power up the suit. Using the suit, Stark kills several terrorists, destroys their weapons stockpile, and escapes, though his suit is destroyed as he crash lands in the desert. Upon returning home Stark's attitude totally changes and he announces that Stark Industries will stop making weapons to the annoyance of Obadiah Stane, who tries to stop him. When Stark decides to make another Mark 2 armour he tells J.A.R.V.I.S. that it'll be a secret project. He uses the Mark 1 blue prints and he removes all the bulk from the Mark 1 so that the Mark 2 will be much lighter. He starts with the thrusters in his boots and set on 10% made him back flipped from the amount of power, he tries 1% and he lightly takes off a couple of feet and then he creates thrusters in his gloves to help him balance. When he attempted it again he started to gain control and managed to get from one side of the room to the other with out any problems. Next he made the rest of the armour which was more lighter, thinner and allowed him to fly with no problems. He suits up in the Mark 2 to try it out properly. He has a communication link with J.A.R.V.I.S. built into the suit so if he had a problem with the suit J.A.R.V.I.S. would tell him. Stark decided to really test the suit an flew as high as he could into space to see if it could handle, it can't and starts to freeze as he reaches the atmosphere, the suit malfunctions and loses all power until he started to fall back to Earth and the suit powers back up as he is about to hit the ground and his thrusters started once more enabling him to return home although crashing through two floors of his apartment. Stark then develops Mark 3 after discovering that it was his work partner and friend, Obadiah Stane that gave the Ten Rings the weapons and arranged for them to kill Stark. Stark found out that Ten Rings were attacking a village named Gulmira where Yinsin had lived. Stark finished installing weapons in the armour and suits up now with a machine that places each section of the armour onto his body. Using the armor, Stark flew to Gulmira to stop the Ten Rings and to destroy the weapons from Stark Industries that they possess. He finds one of the members of the Ten Rings, Abu Bakar who he stops leaves the villagers to finish him off. Within seconds, he defeated the terrorists and destroyed the weapons they had obtained. As he left the area, two F-22 jets spotted him. Col. Rhodes was asked about the status of any new developments. He contacts Tony, who claims that he knows nothing about what is happening. Iron Man tries to outrun the jets but they are too fast for him, so Stark calls Rhodes and reveals that he is responsible for the "unidentified craft." Rhodey is furious about Tony sending in unauthorized equipment, and horrified when Tony explains that the "equipment" is actually himself. Iron Man then gets hit by one fighter jet, sending him flying into the wing of the second jet. The pilot is forced to eject, but the parachute fails to open. Iron Man, still under fire, manages to fly in and successfully deploy the parachute in time to save the pilot's life. Tony convinces Rhodey to pass off what happened with the jets as a "training exercise." Stane arrives at Tony's house and paralyzes him with a sonic weapon, then yanks out the power source from Tony's heart, taunting him all the while. After he leaves, Tony realizes that he has only one hope for survival - the preserved Arc Reactor that Pepper gave him in a display case. He gets the power source installed just as Rhodey arrives. Pepper Potts, Coulson and several other agents arrive at Obadiah's research facility. They spot the Mark 1 Armour (which they found in pieces where Stark had crash landed) and a storage location where something else was kept. Just then, a gigantic robotic suit comes to life and attacks them - it's Obadiah's counterpart suit, code-named the Iron Monger. Rhodey watches Stark suit up, awestruck at the Iron Man costume. As Tony flies away, Rhodey looks at the Mark 2 but shakes his head and mumbles "Next time". Iron Man reaches Stark Industries and begins to fight the Iron Monger. J.A.R.V.I.S. warns Tony that he has only about half power in the suit; the older power source wasn't designed to work alongside the newer suit. The two ironclad warriors have a huge battle. At first, the battle starts at Stark Tower's main entrance, but soon they crash into the city streets. Stane grabs a car and attempts to throw it at Tony, but the latter catches it and lets it down safely (getting run over in the process). Stane then throws Tony into a parked bus and blows it up with his shoulder missile. Tony is sent flying, but activates his boosters just before he lands in the rubble. Tony is then chased by Stane into the skies. Stane then grabs Tony, and gets frozen in the process. Tony breaks out of Stane's grasp and sends him hundreds of feet to earth. Tony then loses power, falling back to earth behind Stane. Both land on the roof of Stark Tower. Tony instructs Pepper to overload the building's Arc Reactor, which will generate a shockwave strong enough to knock out the Iron Monger's suit. Pepper is hesitant, believing that Tony could also be killed. Tony manages to keep fighting while she builds up power to the Reactor. The Arc explodes, taking out Obadiah and injuring Tony. But the energy wave from the Reactor also manages to re-charge Tony's heart battery, saving him from death. Tony goes before the reporters once more, and prepares to comply with the cover story. But, before he even starts announcing his cover story, he throws away his notes and declares "I am Iron Man." 'Iron Man 2' Now that the entire world knows the secret identity of Tony Stark, Iron Man himself participates to the Stark Expo's opening ceremony, with a demonstration of his flying abilities and a rockstar attitude. With his Mark IV he helps maintaining the world in peace, since it's a strong deterrent for any terroristic attacks; despite this, he refuses to give the Government his armor, declaring that it only belong to himself. The ARC reactor, anyway, is poisoning Stark, who's desperatley searching for a cure. Iron Man is forced to come back in action in Monaco, where Whiplash attack Stark. Using his Mark V armor, Iron Man is able to overcome the villain, although the armor is heavily damaged following the fight: Whiplash' wips, infact, are able to destroy one of the repulsors and to compromit the stability of the armor's systems, even if he's eventually defeated. Depressed by his health status, Stark gets drunk and uses the Mark IV to show off during his birthday party, humiliating himself in a demonstration on how to urinate in the armor, and using the repulsor for crashing bottles thrown in air by some girls. Thinking he's becoming dangerous for himself and others, James Rhodes wears the Mark II armor and fights him, stealing the armor and bringing it to the Army at the end of the match. Come back to himself, Stark uses Nick Fury's and JARVIS' help to make researches on his father's notes and build a new ARC reactor, which can be used without poisoning himself with palladium and which is much more powerful than the previous. With his new Mark VI armor, he reaches the Stark Expo, where Justin Hammer's drones and War Machine, all contolled by Ivan Vanko, have gone on rampage. Iron Man destroys some drones, but then is forced to flee, pursued by War Machine. When the latter is freed from Vanko's control by the Black Widow, a battle against the rest of the drones begins: Iron Man destroys all the drones with a powerful laser attack, which almost draines the armor's energy. In that very moment, Whiplash arrives, with an upgraded version of his first armor, and starts to beat down the two heroes. Being in difficulty, Iron Man tells War Machine to use his repulsor against him, doing the same, thus reproducing the same explosion that occured during the brawl in Stark's mansion and defeating Whiplash. Vanko, anyway, activates a self-destruction system, making all the drones and his own armor explode: after saving Pepper, Iron Man takes cover on a roof nearby the Expo. Later, Nick Fury informs that, while Iron Man is a suitable candidate for the Avengers initiative, Stark is not, and so his role will be just the one of a consultant. 'The Incredible Hulk' Stark appears briefly in The Incredible Hulk, set after the events of Iron Man 2. After failing to capture the Hulk and the Abomination is defeated, General Ross goes to a bar to drink. Tony Stark walks in and the two trade a few jabs at each other. Tony finishes by saying "We're putting together a team." Ross replies "Who's we?" He also mentions the Super Soldier Serum and saying "it was put on ice for a reason". 'The Avengers' After Loki infiltrates S.H.I.E.L.D. and steals the Cosmic Cube, Nick Fury decides it's time to re-establish the Avengers Initiative. Agent Coulson travels to the newly built Stark Tower where Tony and Pepper are celebrating the successful creation of a new, clean energy source. Tony is informed of Coulson's presence at Stark Tower by J.A.R.V.I.S. to which he informs him that he has "reached the Life Model Decoy of Tony Stark" and refuses to see him. Coulson enters the building anyway and informs Tony that the Initiative is now active and they need him to come in, handing Stark several holographic screens containing information about Captain America, Thor, Bruce Banner and Loki. Stark suits up in his Mark VI armour and travels to Germany where he finds his old aquaitance, Natasha Romanoff in a jet overlooking the newly unfrozen Captain America in the middle of a battle with the hostile god, Loki. Stark jets right in and blasts Loki with his Repulsors and stands tall next to the Captain forcing Loki to surrender. After escorting Loki onto the Quinjet, the team head back to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Hellicarrier. Stark comments on Steve's fighting skills subtly mocks him. The Quinjet is then surrounded by a storm and is attacked by the Asgardian "God of Thunder", Thor who breaks in and promptly grabs Loki before he flies away. Stark immediately flies off after the two. While Thor has landed on a mountain top and begins threatening Loki, Tony blasts straight into Thor hurling him onto the forest floor. Stark refuses to let Thor get close to Loki and the two began a fierce battle. During the fight, Thor summons lightening to his hammer, Mjnoir, and electrocutes Stark only for J.A.R.V.I.S. to inform him that this has powered his suit to 400% capacity, allowing him blast Thor off his feet. The armor takes a beating during the battle as Thor easily begins to crush it. The fight is broken up by Captain America who after matching Mjnoir with his Shield manages to stop Thor. They take Loki back to the Hellicarrier where Tony meets Bruce Banner and they both discuss the Tesseract but not before Tony plants a hacking device and allows J.A.R.V.I.S. to begin searching S.H.I.E.L.D.'s database to find out their secrets. Tony and Bruce find out that S.H.I.E.L.D. were trying to harness the Tesseract's powers to create weapons of mass destruction, during a huge argument with Fury, Romanoff, Rogers, Banner and Thor, Loki's troops cause an explosion on the Hellicarrier in order to break Loki out. Stark suits up as Iron Man and begins to fix the ship from the outside with the aid of Steve. Upon fixing the ship and fighting off some of Loki's troops, the duo learn that Banner transformed into the Hulk and escaped from the ship, as well as Thor being ejected from the Hellicarrier by Loki who escaped and murdered Agent Coulson. Fury informs the two that the Avengers Initiative was so that the isolated individuals could become something more and that Coulson died still believing this. Stark takes his death hard and works out where Loki is planning his attack. Iron Man, Captain America, Natasha and Hawkeye (now free from Loki's mind control) travel to Stark Tower where Tony finds Loki has installed a device powered by the Tesseract. Tony takes off his his armor and begins to "threaten" Loki, secretly putting on two metal bracelets moments before Loki throws him out of the window, as he falls he orders J.A.R.V.I.S. to deploy his new Mark VII suit which jetpacks out the window after him and forms around him moments before he hits the ground. Stark flies back up to Loki and blasts him backwards in the name of Agent Coulson. Tony is however confronted by Loki's device which opens a portal into space where Loki's army of Chitauri fly into New York and begin their war against Earth. Iron Man is joined by his team mates as they begin to battle the alien menace. Tony begins to chase after a Leviathan, a giant alien serpent and the war ship to dozens of Chitauri. When he is notified of Banner's arrival on the field, Tony leads the serpent towards him so Bruce will transform into the Hulk and defeat it. Tony lands on the ground alongside his fellow heroes, Captain America, Thor, The Hulk, Hawkeye and Black Widow. The team are then confronted by hundreds of Chitauri who fly in through the portal as well as several more Leviathans. Rogers gives out orders and instructs Tony to take to the skies and take out more Chitauri. Tony even takes out a Leviathan by flying head first into it mouth and launching missiles from the inside. After a long battle, the team are still outnumbered and learn that Natasha has found a way to close the portal. Stark hinders this as Fury has instructed him that the World Security Council have sent a missile in to blow up Manhattan. Stark intercepts the missile and flies it up through the portal and blows up the Chitauri Mothership, losing power in the process and falling unconscious back through the portal just before it closes. As Stark falls back to earth, he is caught by the Hulk who lands with him back on the ground. Rogers and Thor run over to the lifeless Iron Man who appears to be dead, only for Hulk to scream in is face, waking him up. The team reform and make sure that Loki surrenders. The Avengers then make sure Loki is taken back to Asgard by Thor along with the Tesseract. The team disband and go their separate ways. Tony is later seen with Pepper Potts on Stark Tower ready to rebuild after the damage that was done. The Stark sign on the side displays only one remaining letter, "A". 'The Last On Earth' Tony Stark will return in The Last On Earth, along with the Iron Man suit. Category:Characters